Por Segunda Vez
by Noah Blacky
Summary: No recordaba nada de Sucrette, solo sabía que, por algún motivo, cuando se encontraba cerca, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido. [Alerta spoiler de varios episodios y sobre todo el 31]


**¡Hola, hola, hola soy Noah!**

 **Después de ver la encuesta y comprobar que Lysandro ha seguido subiendo en la escala de votaciones, he decidido daros algo del episodio 31, lo que me gustaría que siguiese a continuación en mi cuenta de Lysandro, sí, es un poco dramático al principio y desde el punto de vista de Lysandro y no de Sucrette, pero a veces, si lo vemos desde otro punto duele menos.**

 **En fin, creo que estoy muy satisfecha y espero que os guste este One-shot hecho con amor para vosotras, ¡el próximo será Nathaniel!**

* * *

 **Por Segunda Vez**

 _No recordaba nada de Sucrette, solo sabía que, por algún motivo, cuando se encontraba cerca, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido._

 **Género:** Romance & Hurt - Confort

 **Rated:** T

 **Pareja:** Lysandro y Sucrette

 **Advertencias:** Muchos spoilers de varios capítulos.

* * *

 **Por segunda vez**

 _No fue su apariencia, fue su esencia, no fue sola, fue toda ella._

Me dieron el alta en el hospital, donde cada día, había recibido la visita de esa chica tan… conocida y al mismo tiempo desconocida. Ella sonreía un poco más cada día y me contaba poco a poco anécdotas divertidas, como por ejemplo como desenmascaramos a Debrah y como la había apoyado día tras día, la obra de teatro donde la había abrazado y como ella y yo habíamos hecho la carrera de orientación juntos, perdiéndonos en el bosque.

Eran recuerdos que deseaba encontrar en mí, solo por ver como sus ojos se iluminaban y la emoción con la que hablaba de nosotros dos juntos. Me parecía que merecía la pena esforzarme hasta que mi cabeza doliese, porque sentía que ella… _que ella lo valía todo y más._

La última vez que visitó el hospital, el día justo donde me daban el alta, se quedó en la habitación conmigo, charlando amigablemente. Sus labios se abrían y se cerraban, hablaba con lentitud intentando no saturarme y yo era incapaz de apartar mis ojos de ellos. Era como la sensación de que debía volver a ellos, besarlos, pero en mi mente, eso, no sonaba bien.

Apenas conocía a esa chica y aunque me visitase todos los días, era un poco… preocupante desear besarla de esa forma tan desesperada, sin saber qué demonios pasaba entre nosotros dos y que era ella antes para mí. A favor mío estaba el que ella no había aclarado nuestra relación y seguramente se sentiría ofendida luego de decirle que sentía algo por Rosa que necesitaba besarla sobre todas las cosas.

Lo curioso de la situación fue que, ella, me estaba ayudando mucho a algunas cosas, cada vez me resultaba más familiar la relación de mi hermano con la chica que antiguamente me gustaba, me ponía al día de noticias buenas, como que Debrah había sido humillada, que tenía muchas personas que se preocupaban por mí, nuevos alumnos, a parte de ella, que me agradaban… Que nuestra escultura había ganado el festival y que ella tenía el trofeo, pero que me lo merecía más yo por arreglar los desastres de todos y sobre todo los de ella. La chispa con la que me lo contaba y sus brillantes ojos apagándose de vez en cuando, esa sonrisa tan triste y el dolor clavado en su corazón, todo por mí.

 _Quería hacer de todo por concederle la felicidad que parecía haber sido arrebatada._

Salimos del hospital, ella esperaba fuera, pensé que no vendría y mi corazón se aceleró brutalmente en mi caja torácica, como si quisiera escaparse… estos latidos desbocados… conocía está sensación… la conocía perfectamente. Y me dolía, hasta el punto de angustiarme no poder hacer nada por recordar de la misma forma aquel latido, de saber porque me hacía tanto daño y me sentía tan angustiado por no recordarla.

\- ¡Lysandro! ¡Siento haber llegado tarde…!- pareció replantearse la situación y carraspeó. –Bueno, puede que no me esperarás…- se rió tristemente. –Te he traído esto-

Me acerqué a ella para sostener aquella caja de bombones, tenían licor y eran de mi marca favorita, eran los bombones que amaba de pequeño y que mi padre traía para mí cuando iba a la ciudad. La mire casi con devoción, y ella sonrió ampliamente.

Tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mucho tiempo, incluso más hermosa que la de Rosalya, nadie podría superar aquella belleza que salía por los poros de su piel, de forma tan natural y tan arrebatadora, incluso la obra del museo más caro no se compararía a su esencia sin igual.

\- Gracias- sonreí sinceramente. –Eres muy amable, Sucrette.

Ella sonrió para mí, mostrando un hoyuelo característico que jamás había vislumbrado en ella, incluso aunque la simetría en ambos lados de su rostro quedará rota por aquel único hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha la hacía la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Acelerado, me ruborice. Tenía que controlarme.

\- Lysandrito- Rosalya me llamó. -¿Qué te parece si tú y Sucrette van a dar una vuelta mañana para que puedan charlar?

La idea me emocionó de una forma que me asustaba.

\- Rosa…- Sucrette tomo la atención de todos. –No hace falta, quizás Lysandro quiera descansar o… no sé, estar con vosotros y esas cosas…- su tono había comenzado a apagarse.

 _No, no te apagues._

Dolía. Mi mano se movió sola para tocarle la mejilla y acariciársela, era incapaz a frenar mis impulsos, necesitaba consolarla, necesitaba hacerla sentir bien… Mis sentimientos estaban tan confusos que dolía de una manera sobrehumana no saber qué hacer para sentirme bien y comprender que hay en lo más profundo de mí que me lastima cuando la miró casi llorando en mi dirección.

Ella se sobresaltó y subió su mirada hacia mí. Brillaba, otra vez, brillaba como si fuese el sol, como si fuese un rayo que chocaba directo entre toda la oscuridad del mundo, su hermosura destacaba como la de la más hermosa flor y su tristeza se apagaba cada vez que la tocaba.

La conexión, la forma en la que me miraba, la forma en la que la tocaba, era tan familiar…

El carraspeo que interrumpió el momento clave, donde estaba a punto de sentir más cosas extrañamente cercanas nos despertó. Ambos miramos a una Rosalya sonriendo pícaramente, mis mejillas pasaron a ser del carmín más furioso y me separe de ella, bruscamente, sintiendo mi pecho llorar por dentro.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes a las cinco a la tienda y sales por ahí con Lysandro? Quizás le ayude a recordar- Leigh habló esta vez.

Y ella se sonrojó, mirando en mi dirección, aquellos ojos, aquel rostro, significaba demasiado para mí y me asustaba no ser capaz a recordarla.

\- No tienes porque hacerlo… ¿sabes?

\- ¡Quiero hacerlo!

Eso salió involuntario, me sentía intranquilo, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba recordar, necesitaba situarla, quería hacerlo, quería… la quería en mi presente, pero sabiendo de mi pasado. Mi corazón buscaba respuestas y mi cabeza pensaba lo que juntaba.

Amor.

Rosalya rió divertida y nos juntó de nuevo, en un abrazo…

Ella debía ser más, mucho más… ella… ¿por qué no reparé en ella? ¿Por qué no confíe en mi corazón al principio y por qué no quise situarla en mi pasado?

Miedo.

Tanto miedo a que me asustase la respuesta… a que remplazase aquello que creía…

Me asustaba despertar con recuerdos, despertarme sabiendo que mi realidad no era la mejor y sentirme un asco por recordar todo lo malo y a esa hermosura en medio de tanto caos… Yo no quería pensar en el caos, quería ordenarlo luego de pensar en ella constantemente. Y ahora… ahora que pasaron los días, que estar a su lado me devolvía las fuerzas, no podía evitar pensar que no quería separarme nunca más.

 _Ella me hacía sentir vivo._

 **[…]**

Las cinco y media.

No sabía que era lo que me molestaba tanto, según Rosalya iba a tardar un rato. Estaba entretenida con unos problemas y vendría cuando lo resolviese todo. Ella iba a venir, estaba seguro de que iba a hacerlo, sin embargo, me molestaba.

Quería que viniese ya, poder charlar y permanecer a su lado un rato más, conocer más historias y ver su rostro sonriente con los recuerdos… ver el aprecio en sus ojos y saber que habla de mí.

Me levante de mi sitio y me encaminé hacia la puerta, Leigh ni siquiera se percató, al igual que Rosalya, ambos estaban ocupados y no tenían tiempo para ofrecerme. Aunque ser impulsivo era una falta contra mi carácter tranquilo, no me lo pensé demasiado, la necesidad de comprender y la ansiedad de querer verla me ponían nervioso.

 _Necesitaba un poco más de aquel ser que me robaba el aliento con una sonrisa._

Mis pasos me llevaron hacia un complejo de edificios, entre ellos, uno que llamó mi atención, intente recordar, a parte que era la calle que daba a la tienda de mi hermano, porque me parecía tan especial y tan significativo.

Me gire hacia el parque y permanecí estático, mirando y pensando que tenía esto de significativo, solo era una calle… una simple calle.

\- ¿Lysandro?

Su voz inundó mis tímpanos y me gire drásticamente. El vestido que llevaba era… wow, me sonaba tanto. Era un vestido que parecía hecho por mi hermano grisáceo con detalles rosas, azules, con un escote en pico, y a los laterales, abierto en una zona triangular. Aquella chica lucía sus largas piernas y un maquillaje muy básico, que solo usó para destacar sus pestañas, como una auténtica modelo.

Se aproximó a mí, confusa y curiosa.

\- ¿Qué haces en mi calle? Pensé que iría a buscarte a la tienda-

\- ¿Tu calle?

\- Sí, ¿Rosa te dio mi dirección?

Observe el edificio, recibiendo una imagen, un yo bastante ruborizado acercándose lentamente a la chica que se encontraba ante mí, con el mismo vestido, que esperaba impaciente. Parecía que iba a besarla.

Lleve la mano a mis ojos, como negándome a verla aún. Mi sonrojo estaba instaurado en mi cara como si fuese permanente, sentía que no desaparecería.

\- ¿¡Estás bien!?- Se sobresaltó. -¿Te duele la cabeza?

\- No, no, no te preocupes… estoy bien, es solo que… estás muy linda, no es el vestido el que te luce a ti, luces al vestido mejor que nadie.

Levante mi rostro.

Estaba tan o más sonrojada que yo, avergonzada, parecíamos una pareja de tomates. Le sonreí un poco y extendí mi mano hacia ella.

\- ¿Avisamos a mi hermano y Rosalya?

Ella asintió desestabilizada y nos pusimos a caminar, tomados de la mano y con pasos lentos, disfrutaba de su mano abrazando la mía… o quizás era la mía que tomaba la suya con demasiada firmeza. Era la sensación más dulce que había sentido en mi vida…

 _Daría todo lo que tengo para permanecer así toda una vida._

 **[…]**

\- ¡Te lo digo en serio!- exclamó con aquel tono jovial y lleno de vida, haciéndome sonreír.

\- Me resulta un poco difícil de creer…-

\- Leigh es un buen actor- rió. –Casi le pido que me firme un autógrafo.

Sonreí.

Imaginarme a mi hermano con un traje, haciéndose pasar por productor musical me resultaba difícil pero no podía no creerla, ella parecía tan emocionada, compartía cada detalle de una forma tan suave que me resultaba hasta fácil de imaginar.

Sus entonaciones eran tan fáciles de llevar y recordaba el timbre de su voz emocionado cuando hablaba conmigo. Ella era algo más que una amiga y necesitaba saber que era.

\- ¿Y sabes qué? Fuiste lo que me ayudó a salir de ese embrollo con Debrah…

\- Ya me contaste eso y me lo agradeciste muchas veces- sonreí. –No quiero que las des, me importas.

Se sonrojó.

\- No es solo por eso, Lys- tocó mi mano, que se encontraba alrededor de aquella taza de humeante café. –Tú estás siempre ahí para mí, nunca te vas y yo siento que jamás puedo devolverte todo lo que me has dado.

Enternecido, la mire con todo el cariño que tenía dentro.

Estaba conmovido por su preocupación, pero estaba seguro de que ella me había dado mucho más de lo que creía, su sonrisa, su compañía, todo su ser a mi lado era suficiente incluso para compensar esas semanas tan abrumadoras no sabiendo nada reciente.

\- Entonces… ¿puedo preguntar algo?- me atreví.

El interrogante de aquella imagen de nosotros en aquel portal, juntos, a punto de besarnos en aquella hermosa noche estrellada seguía en mí. ¿Me habría rechazado? ¿No habría tenido tiempo a declararme? ¿Qué había sido de nosotros dos?

\- Por supuesto- sonrió, aun manteniendo su mano entre las mías.

Separé mi mano de ella, para sujetarla sin taza de por medio, ahora nuestra piel estaba en contacto, la sensación era reconfortante y muy suave, se sentía como un pequeño trozo de Eden personal, era como un montón de estrellas cayendo en un paisaje nocturno hermoso.

 _Era incluso más de lo que jamás había soñado._

\- Tú y yo…- suspire, intentando coger fuerzas para preguntarle. -¿Solo somos amigos?

Ella pareció enmudecer, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Estaba claramente sorprendida, era una pregunta que nadie se esperaría de un amnésico que ni siquiera se había molestado en intentar recordarla.

\- ¿Qué?- su voz tembló. -¿Por qué…? Yo…

\- Por favor… necesito saberlo.

Ella se mordió una uña y sus ojos parecieron brillar en tristeza, ese rostro otra vez no… no podía soportar verla triste. Algo en mi corazón se movía pidiendo a gritos que cambiase su rostro, haciendo algo, daba igual lo qué, pero algo que la hiciese sentir mejor que nunca y su hermosa sonrisa volviese a aquellos hermosos y tentativos labios.

\- Tú y yo empezamos a salir tres días antes del accidente…- su voz se apagó y tapó su rostro, empezando a sollozar. –Yo pensé que mi mundo se acababa y… el médico decía que nada de información que te saturase… y ya no sabía cómo decírtelo… luego Nina, Rosa… yo…

Me miró a los ojos.

Ahí supe lo que era el dolor. El daño que le había causado, el porqué de sus reacciones, sus visitas, la forma en la que me sentía cuando me tocaba, todo comenzaba a encajar y yo era la persona más horrible del mundo.

\- Lo siento tanto-

\- No- negó. –No lo sientas, yo no puedo pedir más, estás bien, estás conmigo y yo no pienso dejarte… no importa que no me recuerdes, podemos empezar de cero, crear nuevos recuerdos juntos, puedo vivir con que no quieras estar conmigo y puedo vivir intentando que sientas lo mismo que antes, solo si tú estás bien, solo si tú sigues a mi lado, puedo hacerlo…- aquella bella mujer que me cautivaba lloraba de la forma más hermosa y dolorosa que nunca había visto en mi vida. -No quiero perderte, no puedo hacerlo.

Me incline hacia ella, tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

Retire sus lágrimas de la forma más suave posible, aquella hermosa rosa se desahogaba de la forma más linda del mundo, me expresaba sus sentimientos y me abría su corazón. Me quería y mi corazón encontraba al menos, un poco de los motivos por los que latía tan desenfrenadamente.

Me miró a los ojos, mientras algunas lágrimas llovían aún, pero de forma más pausada. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de sentimientos, reflejaban también los míos y entonces lo supe.

\- Quiero besarte… ¿puedo hacerlo?

Su asentimiento fue casi brusco y atropellado, no sé cuánto tiempo habría estado necesitándome y cuan ciego había sido con ella. Y ahora, yo quería compensarlo. Quería hacer todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para ayudar a mi corazón a encontrar sus respuestas y calmar a la persona que lo hacía latir.

Y nos besamos.

Nuestros labios encajaron a la perfección, las corrientes eléctricas viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, sacudiendo mis hormonas, mis latidos y mi cabeza, todo se conectaba y me hacía sentir maravillosamente bien.

 _Entonces la recordé y jamás pensaba volver a olvidar a la mujer que me robó el corazón por segunda vez._

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno.**

 **Este es el final de este One Shot tan solicitado.**

 **He jugado por primera vez a la ruta de Lysandro, pues si con la de Castiel (mi cuenta de siempre y la más usada) lloré como un bebé y en la de Nathaniel también, imaginaos en la de Lysandro pensando en él como mi pareja. Fue horrible, así que, pensé en hacer algo así un poco más adelante cuando mi corazón sanará, pero vi las votaciones y quise haceros un regalo de consuelo.**

 **Chino, acaba con nuestro sufrimiento y haz que Lys venga a nuestros brazos ya con la memoria intacta.**

 **En fin.**

 **¿Qué? ¿Me merezco reviews?**

 **¡Por favor, dadme reviews!**

 **Vivo de los reviews.**

 **Subiré muchos más si tengo reviews.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
